Dragon's Maid
by WaitingGermanluver1
Summary: What if the dragons had a maid that took care of them, and what if they sent said maid to their kids to help find them. She has no name. She has no emotions, supposedly. And her only purpose is to protect and serve the dragons their children.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I had this idea at about 2 this afternoon and decided I wouldn't let it go to waste, thus the birth of Dragon's Maid! So please enjoy!**

* * *

A girl no older than 17 stared up at her masters with a strait face. She had long dark burgundy hair that came down to her ankle in a long braid and her eyes were emerald green. Upon her body was a black maid outfit adorned with red jewels with matching black flats. She was staring at her masters, waiting. Waiting for them to tell her that it was a joke, but they said nothing.

"Go now girl, you have no time to lose"

She kept her face stoic but on the inside she wanted her favorite master's words to be wrong, she did not wish to go there, she wanted to stay here with all her loving and caring masters. But she never wanted to oppose her masters, so she took her bag with everything she needed and headed out to Magnolia. Once she was on the outs-certs of her home she looked back at the only place she had ever known and turned towards the direction of Magnolia. She would never disobey her masters.

* * *

It was a normal day for Romeo Conbolt, ever since the grand magic games he and Wendy have been spending a lot of time together. Today he and Wendy had went and got ice cream since it was on the hot side that day, now he and Wendy were heading back to the guild with Charla. They were just talking normally when it happened, a girl stood right in front of them in a maid outfit! The two stared at her oddly and tried to go around her, but she kept blocking their path.

"Can we help you with something?"

Charla asked impatiently, the girl nodded. "You girl are Wendy Marvell correct?" said girl nodded sheepishly. "Y-Yes I am, c-can I help you?" the girl nodded once more with a straight face and got on her knee's and bowed at Wendy's feet. "Wendy-sama I am your faithful maid sent to you by your foster mother Grandeeny, I am to help you on your, and the other dragon slayers, quest to find your respected dragons." Romeo and Wendy stared at her confused and embarrassed because people were starting to stare. Wendy tried to get the girl to stand, "p-please don't sit on the ground, you'll get your dress dirty miss..."the girl stood up and Wendy's words and brushed off her dress. "I need no such title Wendy-sama, for I have no name" Wendy and Romeo gasped. "You...don't have a name?" Romeo asked shocked, the girl nodded. "I do not need a name, for I am only a slave to the dragons and their children" Wendy looked at the older girl sadly, "well for now we should at least go to the guild so you can meet Natsu-san and the others" the girl again merely nodded and let herself be led by the children.

When the group entered the Fairy Tail guild it took a moment for the others to notice them, and when they did they were perplexed. To them all they saw Romeo, Wendy, and Charla, followed by a girl in a maid outfit. "Minna-san were back, and we've brought a friend!" Wendy called, Natsu was the first to approach them.

"Wendy, Romeo, who's your friend, and why s she dressed so funny?"

This earned him a slap to the head from Erza, "Natsu! You mustn't be so rude!" but in a split second there was a dagger at her throat. She looked to the person holding the dagger and saw it was the maid girl, "I will not let anyone harm my masters and mistresses, anyone who does must die" she said with venom in her voice. Wendy panicked and held the girl by her arm, "stop don't! That's just we interact! Please don't hurt Erza-san!" the girl looked down at then moved the dagger from Erza's throat. "I will not disobey you Wendy-sama, but please understand that it is my job to protect the dragons and their children at all coast. Even if I must die in the process" she started and bowed at Natsu and Wendy. "Even after my death, I will be protecting the dragons and their children in the after life" the guild stared at her awestruck...what in Mavis name?

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review and all that lovely stuff and I'll see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update, my computer broke and I had to get a new one. Anyway here is the second chapter if Dragon'd Maid.**

* * *

"Wendy what is this girl talking about?" Erza asked as she stared the maid up and down. Wendy rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "well she is a maid sent to me and the other dragon slayers by our parents to find them...I think" the maid nodded. "That is correct Wendy-sama, my purpose is to help you, Natsu-sama, Gajeel-dono, Rouge-sama, Sting-sama, and Adriane-sama reunite with their respective dragons" the Fairy mages looked at her curiously and whispered amounts themselves. Erza was the first to speak to her directly, "how do we know you're telling the truth?" she asked. "Well you could ask me personal questions if you wish, I know everything about my masters and mistresses."

"Alright I got some questions" Gajeel spoke up. He approached the maid and glared down at her, "What was the first dragon slayer move Metalicana taught me?" "Iron Dragon's Roar" she answered instantly. Gajeel stared at her shocked for a moment but soon recovered. "What month was I found by Metalicana?" "The month of August"** (True Fact; Gajeel's birthday is in August ;) **"Right...alright I'm convinced" he admitted and sat back down at his table with Lily. "Wait a minute she got that right?" Lucy asked in disbelief. Gajeel nodded, "right on the dot" he said. "That's way too freaky" Natsu admitted, "my turn! Where is my birth mark and what is it?" his fellow guild mates sweat dropped at his idiocy. But the maid stayed stoic "You have a rabbit on your right butt cheek" everyone was silent waiting for Natsu's answer. His face was completely blank as he stared at the girl, "how...could you possibly know that?" he asked. "I told you master Natsu, I know everything about my masters and mistresses" she restated.

Everyone was awestruck except for Gajeel who laughed, "you have a rabbit on you butt?" he asked through his fit of laughter. Natsu blushed and glared at the iron dragon slayer,"shut up metal head" Gajeel growled at him.

"What did you just call me Salamander"

"You heard me studs!"

"You wanna go?"

"Bring it!"

The two flung at each other and caused a chain reaction leading to the usual bar fight in the guild. Lucy then approached the maid, "aren't you going to stop them" she asked. "No Ms. Lucy, for I cannot save them from themselves" Lucy only nodded, but then she noticed something. She didn't know this girl name. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I caught your name" Lucy asked, the maid looked up at her blankly. "I have no name" this caught the attention of the fighting dragon slayers. "You...don't have a name?" the maid shook her head, "no, but master Metalicana refers to me as lullaby. So I suppose you may call me that." Gajeel stiffened at the mention of his adoptive father, "You sayin' that old geezer named you?" he spat out. Lullaby nodded, "but why Lullaby?" Lucy asked, the maid smiled warmly at the blonde. "He gave me that name because one of my daily duties is to sing to the dragons when they go to sleep" she explained. "I have always done this, ever since the dragons first took me in, that was my first official task."

Wendy gave a small giggle, "It is hard to imagine a small girl singing to a group of large dragons" she said, Gajeel scoffed, but grinned. "Yea, it's freaking hilarious to think about" the two continued to laugh at the thought, while Natsu still seemed utterly confused. "I still don't get what's so funny" he mumbled. Lucy patted his head, "don't worry about it Natsu, you'll know someday. Just not right now apparently."

* * *

**What did you think? Please review.**


End file.
